Cuerdas
by Lin Welt
Summary: Los pensamiento de Akiva mientras ve a Karou ayudando a sus amigos con el show de la marioneta. /TRADUCCIÓN/


**Cuerdas**

* * *

Akiva observaba desde una azotea, con el hechizo invisible, como la misteriosa chica de los recados de Brimstone saludaba a los dos jóvenes humanos que debían haber sido sus amigos. La vio exclamar acerca de la figura de madera con forma de hombre gigante, repartir pasteles y trajes a la joven pareja, y sonreír a sus travesuras. Se preguntó cuánto, si algo, sabían ellos de su conexión con Brimstone. ¿Seguirían recibiendo regalos de ella si supieran que comercializaba bajo los dientes de los muertos?

Vio el espectáculo con indiferencia al principio, intentando mantener sus ojos en nada más que Karou. No esperaba mucho de los artistas humanos, considerando que la música de su propia gente (en las raras ocasiones que la había oído, en marchas militares en el desfile y los conciertos por el cumpleaños del Emperador) era nada menos que celestial. Pero cuanto más el chico de pelo claro acariciaba las cuerdas de su instrumento con el arco, más gracia comenzó a emanar de los movimientos de la pequeña bailarina, más Akiva no podía apartar la mirada.

Ella estaba controlando al hombre de madera. Los brazos de él se movían al ritmo de su cuerpo, flotando por encima de ella, al mismo tiempo que su siniestra sonrisa pintada no se movía en absoluto. ¿Cómo era esto posible? Para Akiva, que nunca había oído hablar de títeres, había algo inquietante acerca de la forma en que la bailarina era arrastrada por sus cadenas. O no. Se corrigió. Como _ella_ movía las cuerdas, ya que por supuesto que el artilugio de madera no estaba vivo.

Notable, pensó. Tal destreza sería muy útil en una pelea.

Pero fue más que eso. Al no ser un estudiante de arte como Karou, o estar incluso bien educado, no podía haberle descrito a nadie cómo se sentía. Pero había algo en esa chica, esa bailarina de pelo negro que momentos antes había estado engullendo su comida en un ataque de nervios. Se había hecho lucir totalmente impotente, con su maquillaje corrido, su vestido andrajoso, y una corona descolorida de flores artificiales. Pero en verdad, toda la representación -la máquina, el músico, e incluso Karou- estaba bajo su mando.

 _Yo creo en mí misma_ , parecía decir cada movimiento, incluso cuando ella "luchó" contra ser "forzada" de vuelta a la caja de los juguetes. _Nadie me controla_. Y esta era la amiga de Karou.

Akiva miró de ella hacía el músico, cuyo rostro brillaba con adoración mientras tocaba. Luego a Karou, desvaneciéndose en el fondo como nadie con el pelo de color lapislázuli debía ser capaz de hacer, perdiéndose completamente en la belleza del momento que había ayudado a crear.

Luego terminó la actuación, los jóvenes amantes se besaron y se inclinaron hacía la audiencia, y la sonrisa de Karou de apagó como una cuchilla sin pulir. Por un momento, cuando pensaba que nadie estaba mirando, sus ojos negros se llenaron de anhelo indecible. Podría haber sido Madrigal en el Templo de Ellai, mirando por encima del hombro mientras se iba volando.

Akiva no sonrió, habiendo perdido la energía para ello hacía dieciocho años. Pero si alguien estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, y con la capacidad de ver a través de su hechizo, habría visto la vida regresando a sus ojos. Estas tres personas habían crecido con todo lo que él no tenía: seguridad, libertad, inocencia. Un mundo más allá de la guerra. Era tan claro para él como la luz del sol dorando los adoquines. Habría despegado y dejado que ellos lo disfrutaran, si no fuera por una cosa: los ojos de Karou. Si el mundo de los amantes era perfecto, el de ella no lo era.

Debía hablar con ella. Dejar que lo odiara, incluso que lo atacara, ya que sin duda lo haría después de Marrakech. Pero por razones más allá de su comprensión, no podía dejarla sola con ese aspecto.

Era imposible unirse al juego ahora; lo sabía. Pero por primera vez en dieciocho años, se sentía como si, un día, eso podría ya no ser el caso.

* * *

 _!Otros fic traducido! Espero les haya gustado, a mi me encantó. Y saben que si quieren que traduzca alguno, pueden dejarme un mensaje privado._

 _Les dejo el link al original: www fanfiction net/s/10242816/1/Strings (Pongan un punto en los espacios)_

 _¿Un review?_


End file.
